


Don't leave me

by Rinrinreira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: On the night before the operation to retake Wall Maria commences, Levi tries to change Erwin's mind.





	Don't leave me

“The moment humanity learns for the first time the secret of this world, I have to be there,” Erwin says.

“Is that more important than your two legs?” Levi asks, exasperated.

“Yes.” Erwin's voice is firm, his face set with determination.

Levi holds his head, feeling a headache coming on. _What can I say to make him change his mind?_

His resolve is infuriating, but at the same time he knows that's what makes Erwin the Commander that he is. It is the exact reason why he made the decision to follow him, all those years ago. But now, that very same resolve is leading him to his own destruction, and he is trying desperately to prevent it.

Levi pushes off the door and strides towards Erwin with half a mind to make good on his promise of breaking his legs. Erwin just looks on with the same stoic expression, unmoving. He reaches the big walnut wood desk and goes around it, walking right up to his side.

Bringing his face close to Erwin's, he grips his shoulder tightly. “Is it really so important? Is your selfish desire really more important than the fate of humanity?” _Is it more important than me_ , his real question remains unspoken.

Erwin holds his gaze unwaveringly, the finality of his reply etched in his clear blue eyes.

Levi drops his head, a heavy sense of defeat washing over him. Helplessness brings hot tears to his eyes unexpectedly, tears he has not shed since the day of the death of his childhood friends.

In the heavy silence that follows, Erwin lays his hand on Levi's back, and Levi breaks. The welling tears spill and a choked sob escapes. Erwin pulls the small trembling frame closer to him.

He clings on, tears falling freely, silent sobs wracking his body. He presses his face into Erwin's shoulder, arms reaching around to embrace the wide torso tightly, afraid that this will be the last time they'll be together like this. 

He doesn't know how long they stay this way. In his next moment of consciousness, the tears are drying on his face and the sobs have calmed. All that remains is a deep empty feeling. His body moves on its own — he's no longer thinking. Sliding down to his knees in front of Erwin, all he knows is he's thought about this before, and this might well be the very last chance for him to act on it.

Reaching up, he unbuckles and unzips Erwin's pants, pulling his cock out without pause. He starts kissing it softly, tentatively licking the soft length.

“Levi.” Erwin placed his hand on Levi's shoulder.

Ignoring the unspoken question in his tone, Levi continues, sliding the cock that is slowly hardening into his mouth. He closes his eyes and takes his time to run his tongue along the length and sucks gently, savoring it, searing this exact moment into his mind.

Soft groans fill the room. Levi increases his speed to match Erwin's heightened pleasure.

Erwin moans and thrusts lightly into his warm, willing mouth, body bent over in bliss. As his cock swell even bigger in his mouth, Erwin pulls back suddenly, his cock sliding out with an obscene pop, hitting Levi's cheek.

“Wait, Levi, wait…”

He pulls Levi up and hoists him onto his desk fluidly with his one remaining arm.

“Let me.”

With some difficulty, he removes Levi's pants and shoves them off. Opening his mouth wide, he swallows most of Levi's hard length in one go and starts pushing himself lower, deepthroating him.

“Anghh!”

The sudden pleasure is so intense it's unlike anything Levi has ever experienced. He wraps his legs around Erwin's shoulders, squeezing tightly, the deep pleasure almost unbearable. “ _Where did he learn to deepthroat like that,_ ” he thinks idly. But knowing his Commander, he wouldn't be surprised if he's just acing his first time.

His chest heaves and he's gasping, sucking in short hard breaths. “ _Oh god oh god…_ ” he thinks urgently. The feeling of being engulfed deep in Erwin's mouth and throat combined with his hard, relentless sucking is pushing him quickly over the edge.

His orgasm tears through him without warning and he comes hard, straight into his throat. He fists Erwin's hair, keeping him there as he rides out his orgasm, biting down hard on his own lips to muffle his moans.

Finally releasing him, Erwin looks up and places his hand on Levi's heaving abdomen, gently stroking the clenching muscles beneath the smooth skin that is glistening with a thin layer of perspiration.

Levi catches his breath in a few seconds and leans up on his elbows. Erwin is standing between his legs, his cock still hard and throbbing. Reaching out, he grabs it and starts stroking the velvety veined length.

“Mmmnn…” Levi hums quietly. Erwin's heavy cock feels so good in his hands. Even as he's still recovering from his orgasm, he can't help but imagine how it will feel inside him, disappearing into his own tight body. He places it right against his rim and looks up, holding Erwin's gaze steadily.

“Fuck me.”

Erwin inhales sharply. He hesitates slightly, then starts circling him with his cock, smearing his leaking precum all over Levi's tight little hole. Shoving two fingers into his own mouth, he licks and sucks them thoroughly.

“You're making such a lewd face, Erwin.”

He smirks, pulling out his spit coated fingers. Levi's damp cock lying limp on his abdomen is quickly hardening again.

“And you like it.”

He presses them to his entrance, slowly pushing in, scissoring and spreading his fingers. Levi's slight wince soon relaxes and turns into quiet moans, his hand moving to his cock, pumping gently in time with Erwin's fingers. As his breathing quickens, Erwin stops, pulling out, and Levi can feel himself clenching, aching to be filled again.

Erwin quickly replaces his fingers with his cock, pushing in steadily into the now deliciously stretched entrance.

“Ahh… Erwin…” he moans as the thick length starts filling him.

Erwin leans down and presses a soft kiss to Levi's lips. A kiss so chaste his heart skips, the gentleness bittersweet, and Levi is entranced.

He's quickly snapped out of it as Erwin pushes all the way in, so deep that it blows Levi's mind. He starts rocking his hips, his impressive girth and length thrusting into him, pushing him further back on the desk. Levi groans from the delicious friction, getting impossibly hard again, his cock practically weeping now. It's so good, he wants more.

“Fuck Erwin… fuck me harder…”

Erwin groans. He wraps his arm around the slender shoulders, holding him in place and drives into the gripping heat, hard.

“Fuck, fuck, fuckkk…” Levi cries out loudly. The staggering pleasure so intense now he's losing his mind. His hands shoot up to grip the edges of the desk tightly, his knuckles turning white. Erwin is hitting a sweet spot over and over, fuelling pure ecstasy to his cock and his entire body, shattering all his senses, his orgasm so close it is threatening to tear him apart any moment now.

With a final thrust, he comes with a scream, his head slamming into the desk, his cock trapped between their stomachs, splattering their chests with hot cum.

Erwin continues thrusting, more and more erratically now, into his twitching and overly sensitive body. As he comes with a broken moan and Levi's overwhelming pleasure ebbs, he is overcome with sudden emotion.

He wraps his arms around Erwin's shaking body, holding him close, his vision blurring as tears fill his eyes once more. He wills this moment to never end, so that he can hold him in his arms forever.

“Don't leave me,” he whispers into Erwin's hair, his soft voice lost in the echoes of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene between Levi and Erwin, in Erwin's study, the night before the operation to retake Wall Maria commenced. I'm not a manga reader so I really only know up to this point. I've just jumped on the manga bandwagon though but I'm starting from volume 1 so I have 18 volumes to go before I reach here ^^;; 
> 
> Sadly, I think I saw some spoilers when I was doing a Google search on Erwin's eye color m(_ _;)m
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this. And thanks for all the love on my previous fic ٩(♡ε♡ )۶


End file.
